Third Wave
by Hells Angel2
Summary: "Welcome to the Xavier Institute, School for the Gifted. Please meet some of your new teachers, they too use to be students" - Charles Xavier. (More information inside.)


X-Men. Third Wave.  
  
The old 'new' students are now grown up and some have become teachers. A wave of new students are joining the Xavier Institute and are about to face some of the same and some very new adventures that the former students did.  
  
Character suggestions needed but not all will be used.  
  
Participants characters who are used will get full credit and have some control over their creations.  
  
Authors Notes.  
  
All events in session one, two and three will be considered all except Pietro joining Magneto.  
  
The Institute has now become a full fledged private school (like in the Movie verse).  
  
The newbies (Amara, Bobby, Jamie and Ray) are now teachers at the Institute and senior X-Men members.  
  
Jean and Scott are married and work at the Institute but don't live there. Jean is a doctor.  
  
Kitty and Lance got married, moved to Los Angelus where they live and own an orphanage for abandoned pre teen mutants.   
  
Kurt works as an ambassador for the Institute, travelling around the world, giving lectures about the X Gene and so forth.  
  
Evan now leads the Morlocks.  
  
Teachers  
  
Logan and Ororo : Deans  
  
Rouge : Art and Drama  
  
Jean : Science  
  
Scott : Mechanics  
  
Amara : Mathematics  
  
Ray : Physical Education  
  
Bobby : Social Science  
  
Jamie : English  
  
===========================================================  
  
BrotherHood of Mutants.  
  
Remy, Piotr, Toad, Freddy, Wanda and Tabitha run the BrotherHood of Mutant Boarding House which pretty much does the same thing as the Institute for teenagers who use to be like them when they were younger.  
  
The BrotherHood isn't a boarding school so students that live there attend Bayville High.  
  
Wanda runs the BrotherHood which is an alliance team to the X-Men. The two teams still have a competitiveness between them.  
  
Pietro is the first mutant Senator of New York. Running a multibillion dollar Empire called 'Silver Future' which invests in mutant independence, integration and promoting pro mutant campaigns.  
  
===========================================================  
  
Main Characters.  
  
Students already there.  
  
(History, how they came to the Institute, power manifestation, personality etc for main characters will be explained thoroughly in the story, minor characters will get minor introductions)  
  
Name : Kara Michaels.  
  
Age : 16 years old.  
  
Sex : Female  
  
Home City : New York City  
  
Looks :Black hair, blue eyes, bronze skin, about 5'2", 110 lbs.  
  
Codename : Fortune  
  
Power : Telekinetic and Telepathic  
  
Team and/or side : X-Men  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Kalen Michaels (Kara's twin brother)  
  
Age : 16 years old.  
  
Sex : Male  
  
Home City : New York City  
  
Looks : Black hair, blue eyes, bronze skin, about 5'4", 135 lbs.  
  
Codename : Guardian  
  
Power : Super senses (Hearing, seeing and smell)  
  
Team and/or side : X-Men  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Shanni  
  
Age : 4 years old.  
  
Sex : Female  
  
Home City : Unknown  
  
Looks : Gold hair, blue eyes, pale skin  
  
Codename : Elf  
  
Power : Can freeze time, usually happens when she sneezes  
  
Team and/or side : X-Men  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Kris Reverand  
  
Age : 15 years old.  
  
Sex : Female  
  
Home City : Miami, Florida  
  
Looks :Blonde hair, brown eyes, about 5'3", 110 lbs.  
  
Codename : Metal-line  
  
Power : Control Metal  
  
Team and/or side : X-Men  
  
===========================================================  
  
Name : Kane Jones  
  
Age : 17 years old.  
  
Sex : Male  
  
Home City : San Antonia, Texas  
  
Looks : Brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'8", 140 lbs.  
  
Codename : Flare  
  
Power : Can throw fire balls  
  
Team and/or side : BrotherHood of Mutants  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Linka McClaren  
  
Age : 16 years old.  
  
Home City : Sydney, Australia  
  
Looks :Red hair, blue eyes, about 5'5", 120 lbs.  
  
Codename : Siren   
  
Power : Her singing can hypnotise others  
  
Team and/or side : BrotherHood of Mutants  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Michael James  
  
Age : 17 years old.  
  
Sex : Male  
  
Home City : Greenwich, Connecticut  
  
Looks :Blonde hair, blue eyes, skin tinted with a very light blue, about 6'0", 145 lbs.  
  
Codename : Mock  
  
Power : Shapeshifter  
  
Team and/or side : BrotherHood of Mutants  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Victor Jay Hart  
  
Age : Calgary, Alberta, Canada  
  
Sex : Male  
  
Home City : Calgary, Alberta, Canada  
  
Looks :Brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'2", 110 lbs.  
  
Codename : Messiah  
  
Power : Has visions of the future when he touches people  
  
Team and/or side : BrotherHood of Mutants 


End file.
